Forgive Me Nots
by sellthelie
Summary: Fred needs some forgiveness to come his way...


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Forgive Me Nots**

**1/1**

**

* * *

**Hermione stomped around the kitchen at the Burrow, much to Ginnys amusement. Slamming cupboards as she went. She saw out of the corner of her eye Harry peak around the doorway, but he quickly pulled it back when he saw Hermione slam the cupboard shut. Everyone else had abandoned them long ago. Ever since the 'incident'.

He insisted it was an accident, George adamantly tried to convince her it wasn't on purpose. Even Percy had leaped to the his defense. Mrs Weasley just shook her head, and left them to it. Those two would sort it out soon enough.

"Hermione," Ginnys head shot up, as she heard her brother tentatively enter the kitchen. He hadn't been seen for the last few hours.

"What do you want?" Hermione practically snarled at him.

"I'm sorry love," Fred said quietly, "It was an accident."

"An accident?" Hermione laughed, "An accident is when you spilt pumpkin juice on me yesterday, an accident is Charlie walking in on us...is Charlie not knocking before coming into your room. That Fredrick Weasley, was not an accident."

"I didn't know it would hit your book," Fred pleaded, "It was supposed to hit Rons' Quidditch book."

"What was supposed to hit my book?" Ron asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

"A little charm, we are testing that's all," Fred said quickly, "Give us a minute will you?"

"No, I want to know what you were going to do to my bloody book," Ron said angrily.

"It was going to say things to you Ron," Hermione said, "Crude things, am I right Fred?"

"That's the basic gist of it," Fred admitted.

"What did it say to you Hermione?" Harry laughed from behind Ron.

"I'm not telling you," Hermione said childishly, "Just know it wasn't very nice."

_'That's a nice top luv, look better on the floor next to my bed...'_

"What the hell?" Ron said, looking around for the source of the Cockney accent.

"It's the book Ronald," Hermione said, pointing to the table, and Ginny who had opened 'Hogwarts, A History'.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as he looked at it, and turned a few pages.

_'Language...you kiss your mother with that mouth?'_

They all started laughing, and began turning more pages. Not noticing Fred pull Hermione from the room, taking her outside.

"You know I didn't do it on purpose love," Fred soothed, "I would never do that to you, I know how much you love that book."

"I know," Hermione said, "Just imagine how you would feel if I did something to 'How To Prank a Prankster'?"

"Hmmm," Fred replied, "I understand, wont happen again."

"Better not," Hermione smiled, "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something," Fred said, continuing to pull her down towards the back of the property.

"What is it?"

"This," he said simply.

"Oh Fred, they are beautiful," Hermione whispered. "This is why I love sSpring so much..."

Fred smiled as he watched her leaning down and smelling the various plumes. "I was going to make a picnic lunch or something, and make it so we could spend the afternoon here, but my plans changed."

"I don't mind," Hermione said, moving over to Fred, and putting her arms around him. "Lets stay here for awhile, that book will keep them entertained for ages."

"Sounds good," he said, sitting down on the grass, and pulling her down next to him.

"So should I forgive you or not?" Hermione mused as she laid down in the sunshine.

"Well of course you should," he smiled. "I'm too cute to stay mad at."

"I think I need help," Hermione said as she reached over and plucked a flower off a bush. "Forgive...don't forgive...forgive...don't forgive..."

"Wait a second, what are you doing?" As he watched her pluck the petals of the flower.

"It's simple really, if I say forgive with the last petal, I forgive you. If it's don't forgive, I don't. See simple."

"So you are basing forgiving me on, the amount of petals in that flower?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yep," Hermione said. "Forgive...don't forgive...forgive...don't forgive...hey what did you do that for?" Hermione said as Fred grabbed the flower and threw it away.

Fred didn't reply, just leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back a minute later, "So do you forgive me?"

"What?" Hermione asked breathlessly. 


End file.
